User blog:KirbyPKMNInkling/My Promise, a lame Kirby Review!!!
So here we are. GET IT?!?! Sorry I'm trying my hand at lame puns now. But for real. My Promise is here and this Fandom is falling apart faster than Sumia's plates. Sorry obscure Fire Emblem joke. So let's begin. Scene 1 "Oh look, Betty. What a suprise. What do we have here? You're shattering souls how cute! Wait WHAT?! Ok they're corrupted that's f- YOU'RE TAKING THEIR MAGIC!?" I always thought Betty was a good villain because of all the cruel acts she does. She thinks it makes her powerful, which it does.. "Okay this is where she fuses with Kum like we discussed on the GT Wiki let's OH GOD" I recall saying that Betty would give me nightmares and SHE DID. HOLY GRIMA. Scene 2 Here Undyne and Jessica have a talk. I don;t know what purpose this serves, but if it's trying to give Jessica development, it doesn't do her justice. Get it? Cause Undyne is... Oh screw it. If anything it develops Undyne. She clearly feels bd for murdering Alphys, it's even givoing her depression! That sounds familiar! And then pink blobs attack and Jessica is wounded and stuff. Note to Cami: If you want to make Jessica more memorable, don't try to kill her off. But Undyne doesn't attack the blob, she's worried about hurting Jessica. I like this. Scene 3 I like how Asgore is slowly gaining trust with the humans and is cooperating with them. And then argument! Well this was expected. And wow... they realy got mad here. All I have to say. Scene 4 SO Sans.... he's dead. For good. The WHAT WAS THE POINT OF BRINGING HIM BACK?! I think its better for Sans to be dead, he's in enough stuff. But now... well, you bring him back to kill him again But I cannot argue with the emotional tension of this scene. That is something Cami perfects no matter the situation. Also Paps didn't die :D But it's clear Gaster doesn't want Paps to know. How does Paps not suspect anything IDK. Scene 4.5 I don't count this as a scene. It's just a bit of time before the fight. And explanation. But if it is filler, it's good filler. Scene 5 Well animated fight. I know Asriel is corrupted, but his words seem so true. And they faked Goat Dad's death! I honestly have no words this fight is amazing. However I will say I liked Love P. 2's fight better. But this is close. Scene 5.5 Something's gonna happen just wait... Scene 6 CHARA?!?!?! Sorry this scene has to be described with a Fire Emblem meme. But since for some reason the GT WIki won't let me upload:https://twitter.com/KirbyPKMNInkFeh/status/982491629079556096 https://twitter.com/KirbyPKMNInkFeh/status/982491629079556096 Now I never liked GT Frisk But not even Frisk deserves this ending. Afterword SO WHAT DID I LEARN TODAY? THREE THINGS! #It's not just a death that can be used to make you cry #Betty = Nightmares #'CAMILA CAN BRING BACK ANYONE AT ANYTIME! SHE'S JUST A BASTARD AND MAKES US EMOTIONALLY SHATTERED!' Category:Blog posts